The Heart's Revenge
by Raptured Vanity
Summary: Eleanor Turner, daughter of Will and Elizabeth fell in love with Jack Sparrow when she was only 8, and had her heart broken when he sailed away the very next day. Now years later she's determined to find him and claim her for her own. After all, there's
1. Proloug

"Eleanor! Eleanor!" A mans voice floated up towards the high  
cliff that rose above the crystal ocean below it, but the  
small girl who stood there ignored it. Her long honey colored  
hair floated on the wind as she stared out, sea colored eyes  
filled with longing, at the ship the floated a fair ways out.  
Black sails loomed against a sapphire sky, like shadows.  
  
The Black Pearl. Eleanor had heard stories, what child  
hadn't? She spread her arms as she watched the ship lingering  
on the waves, as if to dive of into the water and swim to it.  
She knew she wouldn't, of course. But there was no harm in  
dreaming.  
  
"Eleanor!!" This time it was a woman's sharp voice, which  
reached her ears, and Eleanor sighed. Her father, maybe, she  
could charm into him forgetting she didn't answer him. But  
her mother was another matter entirely.  
  
"Coming mama!" Eleanor lifted the pirates hat she held and  
slipped it back on her head then walked down from the cliff  
towards the white wash house that loomed just behind it. A  
woman with long blond hair stood in the doorway; hands  
perched on her hips.  
  
"Eleanor, you know better. Your father and I have told you a  
million times. You could slip and fall and drown standing up  
there."  
  
Eleanor smiled. "I won't mama. I never do."  
  
Her mother sighed. "That doesn't mean it can't happen." She  
looked at Eleanor then. "You're a positive mess. And why do  
you insist on wearing that hat. It looks rather silly with  
your dress. You look like a scoundrel."  
  
"Do I really!?" The girl's voice sounded wistful.  
  
Her mother pursed her lips although laughter sparkled in her  
eyes. "Hardly my little 8 year old girl. You'd better go see  
your father while I put on tea."  
  
"I'm always your little girl mama." Eleanor dashed past her  
mother. "But I'm a Pirate Queen too." She called back as she  
entered the sitting room where she knew her father would be  
then froze.  
  
Her handsome father was there. His fairly long, dark hair  
swept back into a queue, dark eyes filled with joy and  
laughter as they always were. Eleanor adored her father, with  
the love of any young girl. But what caught her eye and froze  
her was the man standing before her father. Tall and lithe,  
with hair darker than a raven's wing, skin tanned from  
obvious abuse in the sun. A light beard and curled mustache  
gave him a debonair look, while his black rimmed, ebon eyes  
gleamed dangerous, while his posture and attire gave the  
illusion of a fun loving, reckless man. This.was surely a  
pirate.  
  
HER hat that she'd chosen her hat. And he'd called her love.  
And as little girls are want to do, Eleanor began to grow and  
infatuation. Jack's voice brought her back out of her  
daydream.  
  
"I think you're little girl's gone off and sailing, Will."  
  
That brought her back to herself and she peered up at him.  
"Are you here to marry me?"  
  
Jack blinked then laughed. "You trying to marry your daughter  
of already Will." He looked at her. "Definitely not, luv.  
Unless your father here's told you something he's not told  
me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Will!" Her mother voice came from the kitchen. "I need your  
help."  
  
Her father stood. "I'll be right back." He walked from the  
room seeming rather glad to escape.  
  
Eleanor was silent for only a moment. "Why did you say  
'definitely not'? I've had plenty of people tell me I'm  
pretty." Her dignity wounded.  
  
Jack walked around the room running an eye over the carious  
paintings hung on the wall. "I'm sure they do lass." He  
picked up a gilded statue from a lamp table. "But you're a  
bit young for marriage, don't you think." He set down the  
statue walking around the room again.  
  
"Maybe now." Eleanor watched him curiously then decided she'd  
better start hinting at what she wanted. "In a couple of  
years I'll be older. You could marry me then."  
  
He paused and turned to look at me with an assessing look.  
"tell you what luv.why don't you wait.till you're a bit older  
than you can try your luck with me, savvy?"  
  
Eleanor smiled, this was exactly what she wanted. "Good.  
That's what I planned anyway." She frowned, and gave him a  
hard look. "But you better not make promises to any other  
girls. Mama says I'm very posessive." She gave him her most  
charming smile then. "I have to go now." She walked out  
intending to see him later.  
  
She woke the next morning, running from bed to stand on the  
cliff, her light night gown fluttering around her. No ship  
lurked in the distance, no black sails against the horizon.  
The Black Pearl was gone. Eleanor's heart broke for a moment,  
the shards fueling anger. Then she calmed. He'd made a  
promise. She ran back in the house for a moment and returned  
a pair of sheering sissors.  
  
Standing on the high cliff she stared of at the horizon. I'll  
find you one day, Jack Sparrow. You promised yourself to me.  
She grasped her hair and sheered it of just above shoulder  
level. It caught on her neck and shoulders for a moment  
fluttering to the ground, but then a strong wind lifted and  
the golden brown strands lifted and flew out to sea.  
  
Eleanor smiled. "I'll find you one day, my Pirate King. One  
day soon, to collect my promise." She walked back to her  
house then to face her mother's wrath for cutting of her  
long, lovely locks. 


	2. Lady Bounty

~~~~~~~~~9 years later~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
"Bring her into port!" Eleanor's shout echoed across the decks  
as hands rushed to do her bidding.  
  
"Captain." She turned so an older man who stood behind her, his  
snow-white hair cropped short. "Do we really need to dock here?  
We're only a day behind Hawkeye Caine and if we stop here we'll  
then be, at best, a week."  
  
Eleanor knew that, but as much as she wanted revenge, not to  
mention the bounty, on Caine's head there was something she  
wanted even more. Eleanor smiled at the man and put an arm  
around his shoulder and led him to the far side of the ship.  
  
"James, my friend. Take a look far out to that cove. Try to see  
right around the corner of the stone wall. Tell me what you  
see."  
  
Eleanor watched the man and saw his eyes widen with shock and  
fright. "Black sails!" He made a sign against evil.  
  
Eleanor grinned. "Ah, the pearl. A real pirate ship. And who,  
but the man with the largest bounty on his head captains it?"  
She smiled. "I've got you this time Sparrow."  
  
James looked up at her with shock. "You know Captain Jack  
Sparrow, captain?"  
  
She smiled. "Of course I do. He's my husband." She strolled  
down bellow ignoring his gaping stare on her back.  
  
Sinking down into a chair she lifted a brush and ran it through  
her lovely locks. Plotting. She had to get Sparrow. She'd  
capture him, bring him on her ship, and let him believe she'd  
turn him in. She wondered if he'd remember him, most of her  
plan depended on him not. She'd grown. Her hair had regrown  
back, so it was once again almost waist length, but it was  
slightly paler now, the color of wheat.  
  
Her eyes, where an exact rival for the sea itself. She went to  
her chest and lifted out her costume, shaking it slightly so  
the tiny gold disks on it make a light chime. She'd been  
practicing. Everything she would do have been rehearsed before,  
just for him. All she had to do was find him, and then she and  
Trey would do the rest.  
  
Jack Sparrow, Captain of the infamous Black Pearl, known  
commonly as The Pirate King, the man with almost $10,000 on his  
head, and all around good guy.was stone cold drunk. One more  
drink, he was convinced, would have him flat on his face, which  
wasn't saying to mach since he was already sprawled out on his  
back in the dim lit tavern.  
  
He'd needed some time away from the Pearl. He had expected and  
exciting, fun filled life. But the last year or so on the Pearl  
had been nothing but boring. Dodging bounty hunters and  
officials who he was sure didn't even try very hard to capture  
him anymore. It just took the fun out of life that not one  
seemed to come up with any sort of ingenious plan that even  
almost caught him.  
  
"I'm in a rut." He groaned.  
  
"That you are my friend." Jack looked up to see a tall man  
standing above him. A short mane of vibrant red hair and a dark  
tanned skin. He wasn't looking back at Jack though instead he  
was ushering men in who cleared back tables to the chagrin of  
disgruntled drunks.  
  
"What's going on, mate?" Jack sat up, his curiosity over  
powering his minds groggy desire to stay drunk.  
  
"Didn't you hear?" The man sounded rather smug. "Some slave  
girls were being shipped from the west. Well I'm the one who  
brings em' over and for a gift I got the pick of the litter if  
you get my drift." He grinned and winked at jack. "But the  
girls as feisty as they come and I'm running low on money if  
you understand so I'm selling her."  
  
Jack's eyes lit up and he grinned. "Interesting." He clapped  
his hands once and sat up leaning on his elbows. "Now this is  
how to have a good time. Bring her out, mate."  
  
The man grinned his eyes glittering for a moment before he  
turned towards a side door and called out. "Adele. Come out  
love."  
  
And Jack stared, slack jawed and the woman who emerged, as did  
most every male there. Long sunburst colored curls swirled  
almost to her waist. Her slim lithe form was almost completely  
reveled by her attire for she wore a skirt that looked composed  
of thin transparent lavender scarves, intricately twisted  
together. The same twist of scarves, but this time hung with  
thin gold disks barely covered her chest. A belt of the same  
gold disks hung low on her wide hips. Around her both her  
ankles and on her delicate wrists were hung bracelets of tiny  
silver bells that chimed as she walked. Her legs and arms  
rippled supply with muscles.  
  
"Well Adele? Don't just stand there dazzeling, dance for the  
dogs!" The red haired man damanded then looked at Jack. "Can't  
take her anywhere." The woman threw a look at the man and Jack  
was amazed by her eyes. The exact color of the ocean after a  
storm, but those water colored orbs gleamed with an inner fire.  
Something about her seemed familiar.  
  
"Well I'll need a decent beat." She snapped and tossed her head  
back in an annoyed pose.  
  
The man gestured and a youth sat down with a small drum in his  
hands and began to play a steady tone. The woman stood imobile  
for a moment listening them began to dance in time, the tiny  
bells picking up the melody perfectly as the serenaded her  
steps and moves, even the tiniest, most subtle flicks of her  
wrist or foot.  
  
Jack watched for a long while then turned to the red haired  
man. "It seems I'm inclined to ask a favor."  
  
The man looked at him and grinned. "I knew you would. Whats it  
to be?"  
  
Jack fingered his purse. "300 now, and 10% of any of my plunder  
for the next.2 years."  
  
The man grinned. "You have your self a deal." He gestured and  
the woman stop and strolled over, the drum's music dropping of  
immediately so the only sound was the jungle of her bells as  
every eye followed her. "My dear, this is Captain Jack  
Sparrow." He grinned. "Give him heck."  
  
Jack grinned. "A pleasure doing business with you." He handed  
over the purse that jangled lightly. The man inclined his head  
then walked away a grin on his features.  
  
Jack grinned at her girl and beckoned leading her from the  
tavern into a back room then turned as the door shut and  
grinned at her lifting her hand to kiss it lightly. "Well luv,  
what do you have to say.  
  
The woman smiled then suddenly pulled a pistol from where it  
had, apparently, been strapped to her thigh and pointed it at  
him. "Jack Sparrow, you have just been apprehended by bounty  
hunter, Eleanor Turner. Please watch your step while I escort  
you to my ship." 


	3. Tho Catch a Pirate

Jack stared in shock for a long moment. "Eleanor.Turner."  
  
She smiled. "Bounty Hunter." She pulled a rope from under the  
skirt and tied it around Jack's wrist holding the pistol on it  
with her other hand then bound the other end to her own wrist.  
"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Sparrow. Lets be on our way,  
shall we."  
  
She opened the door and led him out through the back way, down  
towards where the docks where she had harbored her ship. Jack  
followed behind her silent as she searched the line of boats tied  
there for her own.  
  
"Will and Elizabeth's daughter, a bounty hunter." He said finally.  
  
"You should be proud Sparrow. You inspired me." She led him up a  
ramp onto the deck. She'd told her crew she'd bring this one in  
alone. They were probaly all still back at the tavern drunk as  
pigs. She shipped of.  
  
They were far out to see before Jack spoke again. "I don't suppose  
Will and Elizabeth know you're a bounty hunter."  
  
Actually her parents did know. And didn't approve. But she'd left  
home long ago and barely saw them, but she wrote often. "Of course  
they do. I'll give my father your best if you like." She smiled at  
him and lifted and eyebrow at the amused smirk on his face.  
  
"You do that. So.how long till I'm bartered of?"  
  
Eleanor's temper raged. Why wasn't he upset!? Or worried!? Why  
wasn't he furious. She wanted him to feel all the same,  
conflicting emotions she had when he'd sailed away in the night  
when she had been a child.  
  
"As soon as possible." She snapped.  
  
"Elizabeth's temper alright. I guess there'll be no living with  
you either."  
  
She stormed up towards the helm and spun when she felt him behind  
her. "Why are you following me, Mr. Sparrow." He arched an eyebrow  
and lifted his wrist from where the rope tailed. She glowered then  
quickly untied it from around her wrist.  
  
It was just like her Eleanor thought. To fall for an impossible,  
irritating, scoundral. Bur he belonged to her, whether her knew it  
yet or not. And soon he would know it. She looked at him. He was  
lounging on the deck his old, worn hat dropped down over his eyes.  
He looked just the same as she remembered. Gorgeous.  
  
"Aren't you the least bit worried about being turned in." She  
demanded.  
  
"Not really. Once you've almost been hanged twice the anticipation  
kind of fades, luv."  
  
"Do you call all women luv?" She asked.  
  
He didn't lift his hat from his face to speak to her and that  
irritated her all the more. "Yeah."  
  
"Don't." She said the ward sharply. He did tilt his head up to  
regard her steadily then and she looked away of towards the east.  
She saw another ship about half a day a way and wondered if Caine  
really wasn't as far away as she thought. "We're heading to  
Tortuga first. I have some business there." She didn't know why  
she told him that.  
  
He grinned. "Oh good. My favorite vacation spot." She shot him a  
withering look and he shrugged shielding his face again.  
  
'That's what I get for choosing a pirate,' she thought silently. 


	4. To Love a Pirate

Jack woke, to the sound of cannons blaring. He shot up, still  
half asleep. "To the starboard men! Move it!"  
  
"Mr. Sparrow! You're not being any kind of help at all." A shrill  
voice snapped at him and he woke fully. Eleanor. She no longer  
wore her slave outfit but a pair of pants that fit her every  
curve, and a light white blouse tucked into the pants. The bottom  
of the pants were tucked into a pair of 3 quarter black boots.  
Across from them was a gray sailed ship, then cannons flaring and  
blowing holes into the side of the ship.  
  
"Friend of yours?" Jack wondered aloud.  
  
She gave him an amused glance, which surprised him for a moment  
since he expected an exasperated one, the same he usually got  
from people at one of his crude comments. "A man who doesn't take  
the word no well." She frowned. "Get a life boat ready."  
  
He eyed her suspiciously she looked determined, but her ocean  
eyes gleamed with dangerous amusement. "What are you going to  
do?"  
  
"Ram them."  
  
She was crazy! "What!?" He turned and practically ran to get the  
lifeboat dropped. She was crazier than he was. He laughed at that  
then looked back and stared. Eleanor was grinning now as she  
turned the boat towards the attacking ship as another cannon ball  
ripped into the hull. Ocean water shot up behind her making her  
look like some kind of ocean sorceress.  
  
She looked at him and her eyes sparkled for a moment then became  
amused again. "Ready?" She really was crazy.  
  
"This is why women, should not be on ships." He muttered and  
climbed down into the lifeboat and after a moment she followed,  
jumping down into it.  
  
"I suggest you row." She turned to watch as her ship turned and  
plowed into the offending one.  
  
Jack muttered. Crazy, bossy women. Definitely, Elizabeth's  
daughter. Most definitely. Her shout broke him out of his  
mulling.  
  
"Hold on!" A huge wave took them as he ship went down. The tiny  
lifeboat flipped over and they both were tossed into sea.  
  
Eleanor woke, to water lapping at her face. Her eyes stung for a  
moment and she coughed water from her lungs before sitting up.  
She was on a large piece of her ship. And beside her sat Jack  
Sparrow his eyes grim and he looked of. She stared at him from  
under her lashes. He'd saved her. She knew he had. Her heart  
swelled and she almost shot up and wrapped her arms around his  
neck but she lay still for a moment longer before sitting up.  
  
"Well, that was a good time." She coughed up more water then  
pushed her sopping hair wet.  
  
"Seems you lost your ship, luv." Jack seemed amused.  
  
"Ah well. I can buy another with your bounty Sparrow. I haven't  
forgotten." She looked up. A full moon shone down on them and the  
lights of a city gleamed ahead. "Tortuga!"  
  
"Aye." Jack grinned again. "Tortuga."  
  
It was at least an hour before they washed up on shore. Eleanor  
stumbled back onto land and sighed with obvious joy then looked  
at Jack. He lay sprawled out on the sand. She smirked holding  
back laughter for a moment then turned. "Come on Sparrow." She  
snapped.  
  
Her raised up on his elbows now and looked at her. "It seems  
lass, that you've lost you ship, pistol, and everything else. So  
there's really not much incentive for me to go with you so you  
can turn me in. So.it's been fun. See you at the next family  
reunion." He turned and started to walk of, and hadn't gone 3  
steps before there was the sound of a pistol and a bullet buried  
itself right where he was about to step.  
  
He turned to look at Eleanor who held a pistol at him and was  
smiling with a dazzling charm. "Like I said. Come along Sparrow."  
She produced a small black purse. "We need to find a place to  
sleep."  
  
Jacks eyes flickered back and forth between the pistol and the  
purse for a moment before he asked. "Just where, exactly, had you  
been keeping those?"  
  
Eleanor laughed and started from the beach up towards the town.  
"I need a drink."  
  
Jack brightened and raced after her. "Now that's something we can  
both enjoy, luv." What surprised him then, was the tender smile  
she gave him before taking the lead again, slipping the pistol  
away.  
  
Eleanor took them to the only tavern she knew. She had only been  
to Tortuga once before so it wasn't the best-known place to her.  
Jack, on the other hand, seemed to know it quite well. She threw  
him a look as he walked in and grinned.  
  
"Jack Sparrow is back home." He dropped into a chair at the bar.  
Eleanor glowered just what did that mean.  
  
She shrugged it of then. As long as he was happy. Except for her  
ship being destroyed, things were going perfect. All she had to  
do was keep him with her a bit longer, maybe seduce him a bit and  
he'd be hers. Not that he wasn't already, but by then he'd know  
he belonged to her. She stared at him out of the corner of his  
eyes as he ordered rum and resists the urge to stroke his  
mustache, she'd been enchanted with it when she was younger and  
it seemed, still was. It was her study of him, which didn't lead  
her to see before hand, the woman.  
  
A squeal from close to her woke her too it. A blond serving  
wench, with so much cleavage it began at her neck had wandered  
near and was pouring him a glass of rum. What made Eleanor's eyes  
narrowed as he gave her a smile, that made Eleanor's breath catch  
and she wasn't even the recipient of it. As she leaned over him  
he whispered something in her ear. She giggled and grinned at him  
familiarly and he gave her derrière a pat as she walked of. Any  
idiot could see they were setting an assignation for later.  
Eleanor was out of her seat in a flash.  
  
Her rage was unchecked and when she was angry she was brutal.  
Anyone who had even, ever once heard of her knew about it. And  
she gave the rumors new rain of truth when she stormed over and  
caught the woman by the hair and jerked her around. The tray flew  
from the woman's fingers, the glass pitcher shattering on the  
floor. All eyes swung towards them.  
  
"My name is Eleanor Turner. I hope you've heard of me." Eleanor's  
eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
The frightened maid nodded quickly. "Y-yes mistress."  
  
"That's my fiancé you were you were thinking of getting familiar  
with." She snarled into the girl's frightened face. "Get anywhere  
near him again and I'll cut both your offending hands of. Savvy?  
If you've heard of me, you know I mean exactly what I say."  
  
The girl nodded again. "Yes!"  
  
"Good." She released the girl and shoved her away. "Lets hope we  
don't have to have this discussion again." The maid scurried of  
and before Eleanor could even turn around she felt fingers grasp  
her arm tightly and drag her of up a flight of stairs. She looked  
up and saw Jack, looking for the first time angry. Oh dear. 


End file.
